


New Sights

by Junker



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junker/pseuds/Junker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull convinces Dorian to take Blackwall for a spin in the stables. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Sights

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 3am & edited at 4am so apologies for any major errors! A gift for gap-var-ginnunga via tumblr!

Dorian still wasn’t entirely sure how Bull talked him into it, but he had to admit he was intrigued. Bull and Blackwall stood naked in the stables, but Blackwall was bent over in front of Bull with his hands tightly bound behind his back. “He feels bad about lying,” Bull said. “He wants to make it up to us.”

Bull poured oil over his fingers and across his cock. He pressed a finger into Blackwall’s ass, and Dorian watched with interest as Blackwall’s toes curled. Bull pulled his finger out and slid his thick cock between Blackwall’s ass cheeks. A throb went through Dorian as he watched Blackwall’s lips part. “If you want it,” Bull said, “you’re going to have to do a friend of mine a favour.”

Dorian shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Blackwall’s blue eyes rested on his eyes for a moment before creeping down his body to the growing bulge in his pants. Dorian hadn’t expected to want it so badly. He’d been attracted to Blackwall in a theoretical way. His broad chest, thick arms, the way he carried extra weight in his stomach. He didn’t like the lack of personal hygiene. The dickish behaviour. Basically whenever he actually spent time with Blackwall, his attraction faded.

But seeing him like this. Naked and bent over in front of Bull in the stables. His arms tied tightly at the wrist behind his back. Soon-to-be-gagged with his cock. This he liked.

Blackwall gave him a nod, and Dorian untied his trousers as he approached. He fished out his cock, and Blackwall actually leaned forward to take it. He licked up the underside of his shaft while Bull slid his slick cock between his ass cheeks. Bull slapped Blackwall’s ass, and Blackwall took one of Dorian’s testicles into his mouth, nuzzling his shaft with his nose and moustache.

Bull slapped his ass again, and a surge of pleasure shot through Dorian as Blackwall groaned with him in his mouth. Blackwall licked the underside of his shaft again, this time taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Bull said, “Grip his hair and fuck his mouth. He’ll keep up.”

Dorian gripped Blackwall’s hair, pleased to find it recently washed, and pushed his cock deeper into Blackwall’s mouth. Blackwall sucked it eagerly, and Bull finally pressed his cock into Blackwall’s ass. He wrapped his arm around Blackwall’s chest, helping him to keep his face level with Dorian’s cock. Blackwall groaned against Dorian’s erection, and Dorian tightened his grip on Blackwall’s hair, gritting his teeth. Blackwall sucked him eagerly, teasing the underside of his shaft with his tongue in the process. He hadn’t expected Blackwall to be thorough. He wished Bull would untie his hands so he could finger his ass too.

But he liked the sight of it. Blackwall’s hands tied tightly behind his back, with him on his tiptoes as the Qunari pounded mercilessly into his eager ass. Blackwall bucked back against him, taking more of Dorian’s cock into his mouth without Dorian even edging him on. Sweat began to bead on Dorian’s back, and he released Blackwall’s hair briefly to pull his shirt over his head. He tossed it aside before tightening his grip on his hair to pull Blackwall to take more of his cock into his mouth. Bull cursed openly, a firm grin on his face. “You’ve gotta try this ass sometime,” he said.

Dorian was trying very hard not to give Blackwall the satisfaction of making a sound, and he knew if he opened his mouth to respond to Bull, he would betray himself. He thought of Blackwall’s own, thick cock throbbing with inattention. He felt himself spilling in Blackwall’s mouth, and he sucked him harder at the first taste of him. He bit his lower lip until he tasted blood as he came into Blackwall’s mouth. Blackwall tried swallowing his load, but as Dorian pulled out, several strands lingered in Blackwall’s beard and around the corners of his lip. Dorian thought there was a use for the beard after all, and gave it a friendly tug.

Blackwall panted as Bull continued pounding into him, and Dorian stepped back to watch absently. He knew based on his expressions that Bull would finish soon, and Dorian smiled absently at the view. Bull hugged Blackwall to him as he shot his load inside him, and he panted against Blackwall’s back before releasing him.

Blackwall dropped onto the ground, panting. He rolled onto his back as Bull’s semen oozed out of him. A dazed smile crossed his face despite his erection pressing against his stomach. “What do you say, Vint?” Bull asked. “Does he deserve a little something extra?”

“No, it’s fine,” Blackwall said, shaking his head.

“I’d say he deserves it,” Dorian said.

Bull spread Blackwall’s legs and sat between them. Blackwall started, “You don’t need to- Ah!” 

Bull’s broad tongue licked behind his testicles. He then took one of his testicles into his mouth. Dorian removed his trousers and tossed them in the direction of his shirt. He then straddled Blackwall’s waist. Carefully drawing circles around the head of Blackwall’s cock with his thumb, he spread the oozing precum around. Bull licked up the underside of his shaft, and Blackwall shuddered in response. Dorian slid his finger underneath the edge of Blackwall’s foreskin, teasing around its edges. Blackwall squirmed. “You really don’t need to-”

Dorian sucked the head of his cock, jerking off the base off his shaft as Bull licked behind his testicles. “Maker!” Blackwall groaned.

Dorian pulled away and grabbed the oil Bull set aside. He spread it across Blackwall’s shaft, gently jerking him off - nothing more than a tease. He handed the oil to Bull who poured it onto his fingers. The oil pooled onto the ground. Bull pressed a finger into Dorian’s ass, and Dorian arched up, giving Blackwall the perfect view of Bull’s finger pumping into him. He could almost feel Blackwall’s ache at the sight.

Pulling his hand away from Blackwall’s shaft, Dorian arched into Bull’s touch. He watched Blackwall’s erection as his own cock firmed up. Dorian pressed his cock against Blackwall’s before rubbing them together. He received another curse from Blackwall behind him. Bull pumped his finger faster, but as he edged another in, Dorian pulled away as tsked him.

Blackwall arched up as Dorian edged his cock into his ass. Dorian rode him roughly, digging his nails into Blackwall’s hairy thighs. Bull kissed Dorian’s chest as Blackwall bucked into him, keen to match his pace. He was impressed not only with Blackwall’s thick cock, but also with his eagerness to keep up. Blackwall’s cock felt perfect pounding into him. He panted and squirmed with the waves of pleasure making his own neglected cock ache. Every groan and curse from Blackwall sent surges of heat through Dorian, urging him to increase the pace. 

With Blackwall’s hands tied, Bull jerked Dorian off. Bull kissed the sweet spot where Dorian’s jaw and neck met. Bull’s thumb pressed against the head of his cock as his fist encircled his shaft. Blackwall groaned openly, and, as Dorian felt him start to come into his ass, he let a moan escape from his own lips. His semen spilled across Bull’s fingers. Blackwall bucked up hard into him as he came, and Dorian rode him roughly as he took the load. He groaned while he shot his load into Bull’s grasp. Bull licked his fingers as he released Dorian.

Dorian stood up off of Blackwall, and Bull kissed under Dorian’s neck. “Tell me I was right,” Bull said, playfully slapping Dorian’s ass.

“You might have been right on this particular occasion,” Dorian said. He said to Blackwall, “Sit up.”

Blackwall complied, and Dorian kneeled behind him to untie the knot at his wrist. He watched the shy smile cross Blackwall’s face, and a small amount of affection for the other man built in Dorian’s chest. In a moment of weakness, he nuzzled Blackwall’s ear and murmured, “Thanks for a good time.”

Blackwall rubbed his wrists and said quickly, “No, no there’s nothing to thank me for. I should be thanking you - both of you-”

Bull laughed and Dorian smiled. He said to Bull, “He really is cute, isn’t he?”

Bull replied, “We should probably keep this one.”

Dorian said, “Probably. Just make sure to give him a regular bath, all right? I want to enjoy gripping his hair.”

Blackwall chuckled. Bull squeezed between them and wrapped his arm around both of their shoulders. “So dressed and go to the tavern, or stay here and see if something more interesting comes up?”

Blackwall avoided Dorian’s eye as he glanced at him. Dorian said, “How about the one of us who wears the least amount of clothes goes to tavern to get the rest of a drink and bring it back here?”

Bull grinned and said, “Got it!” He stood up and placed his hands firmly on his hips as he said, “Now where did I put my pants?”

**Author's Note:**

> • [Original Fics & Ao3 Blog](http://www.notamaincharacter.com/) •  
> • [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JunkerType) •


End file.
